


Back to The Basics

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they need to be anything more than what they are, there's no need to complicate things when they could be friends that hold hands and whisper and kiss sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to The Basics

Youngjae and Jinyoung hold hands sometimes but that doesn't mean they're dating. 

It only means that Youngjae likes the way Jinyoung's hand fits in his, the way the skin of his palm is so warm and soft against his. It means that Jinyoung likes playing with Youngjae's long piano fingers while they’re on their way to broadcasting stations and they’re stuck in the back of the van. That he likes having Youngjae close to him, likes the ease of being able to just reach out and touch the back of his hand, or his arm, or his shoulder. 

People think it's weird but Youngjae and Jinyoung don't care, not really. They've gone too long not caring to suddenly find it a problem now, in the midst of it all, so they hardly bother. 

Besides, just because Youngjae likes to whisper into Jinyoung's ear, doesn't mean he likes him. It doesn't mean he doesn't like him either, it doesn't mean anything, really, just that there's a lot of things that Youngjae finds that he only wants Jinyoung to know and that's not all that out of the ordinary to be fair. Jinyoung doesn't mind, Youngjae is sure of that and if the two parties involved are okay with it, then where's the problem?

It's not like they're anything special because Jinyoung likes to kiss him sometimes. Youngjae has nice lips, full and soft, always moist, and more often than not Jinyoung is always searching for something to do with his own, something that isn't talking because he does that enough as it is. And Youngjae doesn't pull back whenever Jinyoung presses restless lips against his own, slow but deep with his hand resting at the side of Youngjae's neck like in the romance movies and the dramas. The spot right below Youngjae's ear is soft too, Jinyoung likes passing his thumb there and Youngjae always pulls back when he does, stifling a short laugh into the elder's neck because, "it tickles."

It's not like they need to be anything more than what they are, there's no need to complicate things when they could be friends that hold hands and whisper and kiss sometimes. 

Jinyoung likes it like this almost as much as Youngjae does, how they're nothing yet so much at the same time. How what they are doesn't need a title, how they could just be without having to commit to anything. 

Youngjae likes to wake up in the middle of the night and it doesn't mean anything that when he does he pads across the dorm quietly, carefully pushing open the door to the room of the maknaes and sliding in next to Jinyoung, making sure the door to his own room doesn't make a sound as it falls shut. And it doesn't have to mean anything that Jinyoung makes room for Youngjae in his small bed without even fully waking up, and it doesn't matter that Youngjae could only fall asleep for the rest of the night to the rise and fall of his hyung's chest and the secure feel of his arm around Youngjae's shoulders. 

It's just Youngjae likes the feel of Jinyoung's fingers in his hair as much as Jinyoung likes the feel of Youngjae in his arms. None of it means anything, it just is.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmh, thnks for reading?  
> Sorry this is so random ~_~  
> I'm over at imjaebumism.tumblr.com if y'all wanna find me ^_^


End file.
